The objective of this proposal is to update, revise and republish a second edition of the "Registry of Gallus domesticus genetic stocks" in 1975. The scope of the second edition will be enlarged to include the Japanese quail and the turkey, as well as the chicken, and it will be covering research and teaching institutions in Canada as well as all of the United States. The Registry will include specialized lines, stocks carrying mutant traits and rare and unusual breeds and varieties. The compiled data will include a brief description of the trait, line or breed and the names and addresses of those people who have these stocks in their possession and their availability. This Registry will be made available to all biologists interested in it.